The Granger Files
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Loads of different drabbles about Hermione Granger. Will contain many different pairings and situations. Updated sporadically and I will accept requests and promps from readers. Rating to be safe. This is also where I'll post one-shots dedicated to review contest winners, so if you've won one check here to read it and review!
1. Burning Bridges

A/N:: Hey everyone.. Yeah I know I should be updating back again but I'm honestly just stuck.. Severely stuck on it. I've tried forcing out chapters but a lovely reviewer reminded that my best work happens when I let things come to me. So I apologise but hopefully this little drabble will improve your moods.

Disclaimer: Don't Own POTTER

She had dropped the match again, setting alight the path she traveled, she could feel the flames lick around her feet in a n almost delicious way. The heat was always there, tempting her to turn around and extinguish the flames.

Her feet were light and her pace slow as she moved away from the torrent of flames behind her. She knew some day she may regret what took place here, but right now, at this moment she couldn't have been any more at peace.

She was so sick of things that had happened. Sick of the lies, the fights, the excuses. But most of all she was sick of having to pretend. Pretend she cared about Quidditch, that she cared about the food his mum cooked, that she cared about what he though when it came to her job.

Nearly stumbling she crossed another bridge and for the sake of her nostalgia she looked back at the inferno behind her. The dots of eternal fires that scattered across her psyche. She closed her eyes and raised her hand again, clutched in her fingers was a wooden match and as her eyes opened once again she dropped the match and watched as the flames licked across the hard wood. It was a shame she had to burn that one, she'd miss her. She may not have been the best of friend but she had been better than nothing at all.

Turning around once more, her steps hastened just slightly as she walked along the dark path of bridges and rivers that ran through her mind. Without even a backwards glance she dropped another match, it seemed she was burning bridges once again.

:: This came to be when watching the show criminal minds, they always end the show with a quote, this time it was about burning bridges.. I got inspired and voila! I hope you enjoy it and as always remember reviews feed the muse!


	2. Unspeakable Success

A/N: Not my best story but a continuation of the story Unspeakable.. My Beta/Dark Overlord, Thomas, doesn't like the pairing but I'm sure he'll get over it. Sort of random but all well enjoy!

Hermione whooped with joy as the solution in front of her began to shimmer with an iridescent glow. She had done it! She'd done it! She jumped in the air pumping her fist as the group of people around her cheered. She turned to her right and latched on to the person as tightly as she could, jumping into their arms. Not even seconds after that she crushed her lips onto his, her joy at completing the potion was profound. The man stood in a dazed shock as she snogged him past his ability to form coherent thoughts. When she finally pulled away and realized she had just snogged her boss, Adrian Pucey, she blushed profusely and patted his shoulder in an attempt at a normal congratulations.

Not seconds after she had patted Adrian's arm another set of hands spun her around and lips her crushed onto hers. The man moved his lips over hers deftly, working his tongue and teeth into the kiss. It was a good kiss and it left her mind hazy and her knees a little wobbly. When she finally had the presence of mind to wrench herself away, she pulled back only to see Blaise Zabini staring back at her.

"Zabini what on earth were you thinking?!" She demanded of the man.

She received a cheeky smile and a patronizing pat to the head, "Couldn't resist love, not after seeing you snog Pucey with such enthusiasm. Besides he looks like her rather enjoyed it."

Hermione blushed prettily and Zabini smirked, gripping her shoulders and spinning her back around. She saw his face slowly lose the dreamy quality and his eyes snapped to hers. The lusty glint in his eyes made a shiver run down her back. Almost as quickly as she could blink she was encased in the arms of both men and soon the rest of the people in her team were gathered around her as they all squeezed together into a massive hug. Jumping and wooping with joy. She looked at both men and smiled. It seemed becoming and unspeakably had been the best choice for her.

P.S. Thomas is also known as DerLaCroix.. Go check his stories if you can handle a bit of kink.. He really only write Harry/Hermione stuff that and the crossover story The contract by Kitttastic I believe.. It's BRILLIANT… and now that I'm done with my shameless plug of some of my favorite authors REVIEW! Once again Prompts are welcome and if I like them I'll see what I can do!


	3. Drunken Slytherins

A/N: I should be doing homework but I as always I'm being tempted back by my lovely readers and what they have to say. Sometimes I like to revisit old reviews for stories, they make my day brighter and inspire me as well. When I was looking though I noticed a prompt and thought, how could I have not worked on this one? Shame on me then! This is for Katie-Lyn Della Robia, and their wonderful prompt of Hermione getting someone drunk!

Hermione sat in the common room, peering over her book at the three Slytherins, huddled, on the other couch. They were talking quietly and completely focused on whatever it was they were discussing. As she was staring though, Malfoy looked up and caught her eye, she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow and he immediately flushed and looked back down. Chuckling softly, her eyes went back to her book and she turned the page, trying to fall back into the knowledge laid out before her, but the incessant whispering was still proving to be a distraction. Sighing in frustration she dropped her book to her lap and turned to them, planting her feet on the floor.

"All right! What on earth are you whispering about?" She snapped at them, her voice for some reason taking on a whispering tone.

They turned to her, all looking as sheepish as they could she thought, and then Zabini responded. "Well, nothing too important, we're more in the planning stages at the moment."

Nott nodded and nudged Malfoy, prompting the blonde to speak, "When we figure it all out we can let you know Granger." His mouth tilted into a smirk as he looked down and continued began ignoring her again.

"Well, hold on! She just might be able to help us!" Nott interjected, glancing at her with more interest, he was the Headboy to her Headgirl and they had gotten along well. She'd help them if she could and as long as it wasn't for something illegal.

"I doubt it." Malfoy snorted, before sighing and leaning back against the couch.

Hermione huffed lightly and stood, walking to the small kitchen in their commons and began to make herself some tea, she'd need it to deal with Malfoy.

"What do you need help with?" She asked as she moved to reach the tea leaves she kept in the cupboard, but had apparently been moved to a higher shelf. Prats. "And if you're going to drink my bloody tea, put it back where I can reach it!" She snapped before any of them could respond to her previous question.

All of them look at her with surprise, their eyebrows raised, "Noted." Zabini said, looking pointedly at Malfoy.

"Yes, _fine Granger._" The blonde sighed in annoyance.

She filled the kettle and set it on the burner, turning the flame low to slowly heat the water. "Do any of you want some?" she inquire, more out of politeness than wanting to share her tea with them. They all responded in the positive, she did have good teas.

The boys went back to whispering furiously amongst themselves and she pulled down the mugs and tea infusers, since she had loose teas and not bagged. She carefully measured out tea amounts and filled them, setting them aside and she pulled the kettle off the stove, just before it boiled. She placed everything on a tray and brought it over to the sitting area, clearing her throat to catch the attention of the, one again, occupied boys.

"Thanks Granger." Nott smiled, he had gotten to drink her tea more often than anyone else since they now lived together and he was quite a fan. He immediately reached for an infuser, the charm on the end was a snake and she'd bought it with him in mind, and dropped it into his cup, letting it sink and bleed out the pretty red tea.

"Cheers." Malfoy and Zabini murmured together, taking their own infusers and following Nott's example, though neither of them looked very happy with the pretty flower charms that adorned them.

She sipped her tea before she spoke, "So what do you need help with?"

"We're looking for Booze, Muggle Booze to be precise." Nott replied, causing both Malfoy and Zabini to abruptly choke as Hermione smirked over her mug.

"What sort of Muggle Booze, there is quite a lot." As the two boys calmed down and glared at Nott, Nott smirked at her and leaned back into his spot.

"If I remember you said it was called, hard liquor?"

"Nott!" Malfoy hissed, "We did not agree to this plan and besides she'd be quicker to tell than to help!"

Hermione looked mildly affronted that he thought she'd run off and tattle, but she had to admit she had spent most her Hogwarts years doing just that to him when it was needed.

"Why would I tell? Aren't you all of age?" She glanced at them and the three boys nodded in assent. "So what's wrong with you having 'booze' then?"

"Not a damn thing? Isn't that right Granger?" Nott interjected with a smirk. "Do you still have any left or can you get us some?"

"Why would she have any?" Zabini asked before she could respond. "It's Granger, and Grangers don't drink."

"That's where you're wrong Zabini, Grangers just aren't alcoholics or drunkards who drink everyday." She sniped and set her cup of tea down, going up the steps to her room and closing the door.

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

"Nice one Blaise, now she knows AND isn't going to help us." Draco sniped at their dark friend.

"She said she wouldn't tell and it wasn't like she could help anyways!" Blaise snapped back and Theo chuckled quietly. "What's so funny?"

"She does actually drink you know, not a lot mind you, but she does occasionally. I've gotten drunk with her a few times." Theo leaned forward and gave them a dirty smirk, thinking about the few times they'd gotten drunk and he'd convinced Hermione to snog him. It had definitely been fun and completely worth every smack he got the next morning.

"Get that look off your face Mr. Nott!" Hermione sniped at him as she walked down the stairs, two bottles each, were tucked into the fingers of her hands. He noticed she had the Sour Apple stuff she seemed to enjoy, what could be Vodka but might be something else, whiskey and what he was hoping was Rum. "They're not completely full, but if you want them or something different you need to pay

me."

"Pay you?" Draco asked, "We don't even know what all we want yet."

"Well you can try some of these, I suppose." Hermione offered, "I'm due to get more soon anyways."

Hermione opened the doors on the side of their coffee table, after setting down the bottles, and started pulling out the double shot glasses they had stashed there at the beginning of the year.

"Of course we have to pay her, it's not like Muggle Alcohol is free Draco." Theo retorted, shoving his friend lightly as he scowled at him.

"Indeed, each bottle runs about five to seven galleons, at least the ones this size." She placed the glasses down, one for each of them and gestured to the bottles. "Which ones do you want to try?"

Theo grinned and grabbed the bottle of Rum, making Hermione wrinkle her nose. "I love Spiced Rum!" he said gleefully before filling up his glass.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Spiced Rum wasn't her favorite drink and she mostly got it for her friends, since they seemed to like the sweet, candy like taste that came with the burn. "Alright, I suppose we can do that first." There wasn't much left in all of the bottles anyways, maybe about 3 shots each if they weren't greedy. She watched as Nott poured them all the right measure and grinned suddenly. "How about we play a game?"

The boys all perked up, especially Nott, who she'd drank with before but never introduced any game for them. "Muggles play drinking games sometimes, they're fun and a great way to make drinking more interesting."

"What kind of games?" Malfoy inquire and she shrugged in response.

"Well there's loads of card games, but we don't have deck and then there's some table top games, like quarters or beerpong, but I prefer "I never" mostly because all you need is alcohol and people." She informed them. "It goes like this someone says something they've never done and then the rest of the group drinks if they have done it. I'll start and then you lot can follow, Never have I ever, played a game of Quidditch."

All three of the boys lifted their glasses, each with a different expression on their faces as they slugged it back in one go. Nott drank it easily, while Zabini and Malfoy coughed at the odd sensation burning their throats. They were poured more shots and the game continued with Nott.

"Never have I ever, kissed a bloke." Hermione scowled at him as he sat smugly in his chair, she reached for her shot and slugged it back, grimacing as it went down. Zabini reached for his as well and drank, scowling as his two friends laughed at him.

"Who?!" Malfoy asked, looking extremely curious.

"Pucey, he kissed me after a quidditch game his last year." The dark boy responded, his lips looking tight as he forced out his response. The other two laughed and gave him sympathetic pats, though Hermione had another question.

"How was it?" She inquired, smirking lightly as his eyes got bigger and he turned to stare at her. "Well?" she prompted and refilled their glasses.

Zabini sighed and laughed a bit, "Well it wasn't the worse kiss I've ever had if you must know."

She giggled and it was Malfoy's turn, he was smirking lightly at her and she started to feel nervous,

"Never have I ever, straightened my hair." She scowled and tossed the bottle cap at him, taking her shot and refilling her glass as they all chuckled at her.

"Never have I ever, cheated on my Homework." Zabini supplied and winked at her, grinning as his two friends took another shot, Malfoy coughing slightly as he did.

Glasses her refilled, the Rum now empty, and she took her turn, "Never have I ever, gone swimming naked." She glanced at the three, grinning as Malfoy drank his down and shuddered.

"Well that's a lovely image, Granger naked and swimming about." Zabini said, his eyes getting a little glassy already. She'd only had about two or three shots now, so she was still fine and she was also used to the different properties of Muggle alcohol, as well was Nott. Malfoy was glaring at her lightly, the effect was less though since he'd begun to lean slightly to the side, having to drink nearly every time was doing a number on him already.

"Stuff it Zabini," She offered and opened the next bottle, pouring Malfoy a shot of Vodka, explaining what it was as she did so.

"Oh I'd love to pet," Zabini retorted earning him a smack on the head from both herself and Malfoy, surprisingly. She giggled along with Nott as Zabini's eyes went out of focus for a second.

"Oi! Not my fault I'm honest!" Zabini complained, to which she promptly replied.

"Being honest and a pervert are very, very different things." She poked her tongue out at his sad, pouting visage as Nott queued up for his turn.

"The lady speaks truth," The boy said and leaned back in his seat, "And you are a pervert Blaise, always have been. Now, never have I ever, played with someone's emotions."

Hermione's brow rose at the statement before she frowned slightly and slugged back her shot, along with Malfoy and Zabini, she quickly poured out more vodka, happy that the rum was now gone. Both boys were sputtering as the harsh alcohol burned their noses and throats.

"Okay, I have to know, Who'd you toy with Granger?" Nott asked, his voice starting to slur a bit as he leaned forward.

"Cormac, sixth year." She retorted, "Worse decision I ever made since he still can't take a bloody hint. What about you two, then?"

"Parkinson and those Greengrass bints." Malfoy said and she realized that was rather obvious in retrospect.

"As for me, well there's really quite a long list.." Zabini mumbled, his voice slurring as he spoke.

"Most recent one then." Nott supplied, smiling smugly as he glance between all of them.

Zabini glance and her and began to look a little nervous, "That would be the girl Weasley."

Hermione laughed though and shook her head, "That's hilarious!"

They all looked shocked and she continued to laugh, clutching her side, "She- She's convinced that you're pining away for her after she dumped you!"

Zabini chuckled and shook his head, "Ah, that would be a negative luv, are you serious though?"

"Yup!" She popped the 'p' as she spoke.

"Wooow." Malfoy said, shaking his head as he laughed slightly, "Should you be telling us this? Isn't she your friend?"

"Well I suppose I shouldn't but it's not like it stopped her from announcing all of my business to all of sundry." She retorted, scowling at her glass. All of the boys looked confused before they blinked in recognition. The female Weasley wasn't known for keeping secrets to well and often spouted them out in very public forums.

"Fair enough," Malfoy quipped, "Never have I ever, kissed Potter." He smirked at her and she just grinned, not reaching for her glass.

"There's another rule I'd like to add, if no one's done it, then the person who said it has to drink." There were calls of agreement from the two other boys and Malfoy scowled, slugging back his drink and shuddering comically as it went down.

"I can't believe you've never kissed Potter." He grumbled and poured himself more.

"Well Harry and I are close, but not that close," She replied smirking as she leant back in her seat.

"Ah! I've got one, Never have I ever, dated a quidditch star." Zabini said, looking fairly smug.

Hermione grinned and drank her glass, pouring more and feeling a bit clumsy as she did so. "Shit I'm a bit drunk now I think."

"Did she just curse?" Malfoy asked, his voice louder than he intended as he leaned towards Nott. Nott laughed and nodded his head, a bit stupidly as he grinned at her.

"She does it a lot actually, specially when she's pissed." He said, giggling as he dodged the tea strainer Hermione chucked at him.

"Never have I ever, been in Slytherin House." She replied, smirking as they all scowled.

"That's low Granger," Malfoy grumbled and took another shot, "And I'm pissed now I think, Merlin this stuff is potent though."

"Agreed, on both parts you sneaky witch." Zabini said, setting down his glass and clumsily pouring more, only spilling a bit as he lurched forward slightly.

"Never have I ever, Been in Gryffindor House." Hermione laughed and took her shot, feeling pleasantly drunk and a bit silly.

"How original Nott."

"Whatever works, that's how Slytherins go." Nott replied. They continued to play until the Vodka was gone and they were all to pissed to come up with more 'I Nevers' so instead that sat about chattering about nonsense.

"Oi, Granger! How come you n the weasel split?" Malfoy said, his voice a bit thick as he spoke.

"Because the Weasel wanted to shag, I said no and then he went and screwed some other bint instead." She replied, moving her position onto the floor, leaning against the couch the Slytherins were perched on.

"That was true?"

"Course it was," She retorted to Zabini, who was currently turned towards her direction as he leaned his side into the couch.

"Bloody Idiot." He said, Nott humming in agreement. She turned and saw Malfoy nodding a bit stupidly and grinned.

"Good to know." She said, giggling slightly as she poured a shot out of the bottle of pucker she'd brought down, drinking it back and pursing her mouth at the taste. "Yummm."

"Wha's that?" Zabini slurred, reaching for the bottle, only to have his hand smacked by Hermione. "Ow! Watch is woman!"

"Big Baby," She grumbled, "And it's Sour Apple Schnnnappsss" She slurred out, grinning as she poured more into her glass.

"I want some," Malfoy demanded, thrusting out his glass. She looked at him and he smirked, "Please Granger?"

She sighed and poured him some as well, "Alright, alright." She watched as he took his first shot of it and giggled as his face puckered.

"More!" He demanded again, grinning stupidly. "It tastes great."

She poured him more and took her own shot, ignoring Zabini's protests.

"Herms?" Nott asked, not able to pronounce her full name drunk

"Yeah Theo?" She replied, turning to stare at him with glassy eyes. She called him Theo when they were drunk, she didn't know why but it'd just happened that way.

"Wanna make out?" She giggled and smack the side of his face lightly, laughing more as he pouted at her before he laughed as well. "Come on, it'll be great." He wheedled.

She took another shot and spoke, "I'm not snogging you in front of your friends." She replied, pouring him and Zabini some of the pucker as she poured more for herself, Malfoy thrust his empty glass at her again and she sighed, pouring more as well and frowning at the almost empty bottle.

"Hey Granger?" Malfoy called for her attention after she took another shot.

"What?"

"Fancy a snog?" She turned to look at him, he was giving her a filthy smirk and his eyes were lit with humour.

She grinned and nodded her head, "Sure why not?" She began to stand and climb on his lap, her balance clumsy and unsure. Malfoy looked pretty shocked she'd actually agreed to his teasing.

"Oi! Oi! How come he gets a kiss?" Theo whined.

"Because I feel like it?" She said, grinning slightly and falling into the blondes lap, laughing as he groaned at the pain her sudden arrival caused. She grabbed his shoulders and leaned in, kissing him. He squeaked in surprise and she laughed, pressing more firmly and coaxing her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like all the alcohol they'd had just now and it wasn't bad for a drunken kiss. She pulled back and laughed at his stupid expression. She slid off his lap and clambered on top of Theo, having sat with this like him on many different occasions.

"Did that just happen?" Malfoy asked as he looked at Zabini. The black boy snorted and nodded his head.

"Yeah mate, drunken Granger is fun." He said, smirking at her as he winked.

"Why thank you, Zab, Zabee, Blaise." She forced out in the end.

A/N: That seems like as good a place as any to end this. It sort of went A LOT longer than I'd intended, but isn't that how it happens? I'm not sure if the Humour is up to par on this and it feels a bit boring but I tried to figure out a way that Hermione would go about getting someone drunk and this is what came out. Now I'd like to explain to everyone that I started college back in the beginning of august, I also spent nearly all of July organizing everything so I could start school successfully. I have 2 weeks breaks in between terms that I'll be using to write, that doesn't mean I won't write while terms are going, it just means I'll be writing less and might not update too much during that time. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this Katie-Lyn!

Review Please!


End file.
